1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus configured to switch between and use inputs from multiple RFID readers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-066794 discloses a non-contact type IC card reader disposed on a palm rest located on an obverse surface of a housing of a hand-held computer.